Intradermal gene vaccination of rodents with naked plasmid DNA (pDNA) has been previously shown to deviate an ongoing Th2 mediated IgE response to a predominately Th1 response. In order to test further refined vaccination strategies and elucidate the cellular mechanisms involved in t his phenomenon individual investigators have proposed extensive rodent studies. Therefore an Animal Core will be established to 1) breed and provide sufficient number of mice from strains that are not commmerically available to individual investigators, 2) routinely provide technical assistance to the investigators with ear punching, bleeding and injecting mice, and 3) provide service to scientific investigators by assisting with animal care, drug administratioin and special procedures.